zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hopps Family Easter
More than ten years have passed since I spent my very first Easter with my special someone Makes sense, since he was the one who brought the spring into my life Over time, Nick and I spent more of those holidays together, full of precious memories And that tradition went on to our married lives too as Mr and Mrs Hopps For a few years already, we´ve led a simple, safe life at Bunnyburrow after settling down Farming and looking after a family of my own Even though my days at the ZPD are over, they will stay in my memories for eternity The rest of my path continues with you, my darling fox and our family Today, it´s time for us to celebrate Easter again Our seven little ones have eagerly been looking forward to this occasion We have our very own family traditions for it, just like for all the other holidays Featuring candy eggs, a picnic at a park and a movie night, it´ll be fun for all of us Here I am, waking up in the bed that I share with you, my dear The children have woken up too, eager to see what the baskets have in store Jonathan wakes up last near our room, that adorable little tod He´s our youngest child, only four years old As he comes to our bedroom, we wish our little darling a happy Easter Since he´s now four, he´s getting his biggest Easter basket so far I rise from the bed and hand it to him, holding a couple of yummy candy eggs As well as a cute plush bunny, very similar to those I had in Grand Pangolin Arms Little Jonathan thanks and hugs both of his parents with a huge smile on his face Nick is glad to see his son enjoy the gifts we gave I love how it was your idea to add that plush to his basket So far, you´ve been such a loving and sweet father to our little kit Of course, we have nice big Easter baskets for each other too They have all of our favorite treats, just like during our first Easter years ago After shower and breakfast, I put my clothes on as we get ready for our walk in the park Our children giggle as you call me the most beautiful Easter bunny in the world and kiss my cheek In a few minutes, all nine of us are ready to go as we head outside As always, the springtime looks so lovely here in the countryside All the flowers in full bloom and the water flows in the brooks peacefully We notice that other mammal families are also having a picnic in the park today Our baskets are full of tasty delights, from fresh pastries to greens from our garden Whether a fox or a bunny, there´s something in here for everyone Time passes on, as the picnic goes as well as planned Nothing better than a picnic in the green fields of Bunnyburrow with my beloved We walk home through the park together, with our kids having fun and playing tag You even pick some lovely flowers for me, which I thank you with a loving hug Much later we have dinner, and sit down by the living room to watch a movie It´s a family-friendly historical musical epic about our city, which we all love Near the fireside, I sit very close to my husband in an embrace most tender I let little Jonathan sit in my arms while you hold Laverne To me, moments when the family members are together are the highlight of every holiday You agree to what I say while I nuzzle your snout softly Whether Christmas, Halloween or Easter with our children, I love them all Just the company of all eight of you is enough for me to make any holiday feel special You´ve brought so much indescribable joy into my life, ever since our days as partners in the force And now that you´re my husband and the father of my children, you keep doing the same After the movie is over, I read the kids a bedtime story before we all go to sleep in a content mood Once again, I´m sleeping in the bed in your arms, feeling very relaxed I wish you a good night, accompanied by a tiny Easter kiss You always say that when I do that to you, it tastes better than even the best of sweets To me, you and my children are the most valuable things in the world Keeping all of you happy and safe by my side, that´s all I need For a family holiday like this, the day couldn´t have been better That´s how we spend a Hopps Family Easter. Category:Easter stories Category:Holiday stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories about Judy´s family Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Stories about mothers Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:Love poetry